The Black Queen's Rule
by AmiboshiLOVER
Summary: Alice, working for the Black Queen's foes! But wait she just got there! Spying for them Alice is immediately shoved into the castle of the queen, but she is found out! Already! But WAIT! Hatter has a plan!  oh so exciting  This will have Romance in it, nudity, sexual content, curse words, and blood and gore! BE WARNED!
1. Simply Mad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland….simple isn't it…? Thanks ****DZAuthor AKA DZMom**** for some very bright and good idea's I may or may not use them to make it better! So others who read this thank her as well ^-^ and make this world a better place?**

**I want to take you into a world not quite normal... though I think the correct word for it would be insane.**

Chapter 1: **Simply Mad**

My name is Alice, Alice Daniele Rookwood I needed time away from home they stressed me out, especially my mother she's been very out of sorts lately after my father died. I miss him also, he use to tell me such wonderful bedtime stories when I was younger. He also use to tell me on how he thought about the most impossible and perhaps crazy idea's each day before breakfast. He had such an imagination it kind of reminds of myself at times I can have such an imagination. Especially when I was younger, I had such a vivid dream although it being a bit unbelievable it had to be a dream.

I was taking a stroll in the small, but yet lively forest when, I saw a rabbit it looked so peculiar and maybe familiar I couldn't help not following it. It seem as though it wanted me to follow it anyway, had notice after its several looks over its shoulder. I ran fast after the white rabbit and I could have sworn it wore a blue and small coat to fit the rabbit just right, but that could be just my imagination. I continued to run but I wasn't watching where I had stepped. I fell down it the air was whizzing passed me making my ears hurt with the screaming sound it made, I fall for what seemed like an endless amount of time. While I fell, I was trying to grab onto root to stop me from falling but none was successful. I had grabbed onto a strong branch but I slid off of it and it had cut my hand I had felt the surge of pain and let out a scream. Then I fell through something and landed on the floor I had ached all over.

I set up and looked around as I saw doors all around me as I perched on a black and white tiled floor that seemed to swirl to the middle where set a table. I then stood up of the floor and walked over as I said,

"Where am I?" Talking to myself at the time I didn't see on whom else that I could be talking to. I reach the wooden table and there had set a key which in then I grabbed in swift action believing it would more or less fit in one of the door. I rushed over to the first door and tried to unlock it but the key would even fit. I then tried another and another until I was out of doors.

"This key is worthless." I had sighed out of frustration as I threw the key to the floor. I had bent down to pick it up and I had seen a small door I grabbed the key once more then had crawled over to the small door. I gently fitted the key in it and twisted gently the door had automatically opened. I then stood trying to figure on how I was going to get through the door I had started pacing and thought. I looked around and there on the table was a small cake like thing on it, it wasn't there before. How could it have got there in the first place? I walked over to the table once more and looked at it with curiosity it had writing on it in icing saying,

"Eat Me."

What was in this cake? Was it poisoned and if it was, why would it just appear out of nowhere? I had cautiously picked up the little cake and took a bite then I had started to shrink the walls around me grew tall and the floor became closer. My clothing started to fall off of me and pretty soon I was standing in my own pile of clothing. I grabbed onto the fabric of the dress and pulled it around me then tied, I had walked over to the now fitting door and turned the nob to see out of it into a dark world. I had taken a step but tripped over a pebble in the way, and not seeing I had fallen. The door had slammed behind me; I had jumped and then heard a clicking noise come from the door. I had panicked then immediately got up off the ground then I turned and tried to open it, I didn't succeed in it. I thought to myself,

'How could it have locked by itself?' My eyes were wide, out of fear I turned back to the darkness. The sky was an eerie shade of gray, of what I could see of it over the dead and twisted trees.

I took my first steps forward into the darkness. Plants were dead or at least I thought they were, some were twisted and dried up. I had kept my attention forward and then I felt something scratch my ankle I pulled away from it which then I felt a sharp bite into my leg I had let out a pained scream, then looked down as soon as I did I saw the sharp thorns of the vine. It had wrapped itself around my left leg and pulled me to the ground and started pulling me towards a dead bush, but I soon found out that it was no dead bush it started moving and then it revealed sharp teeth and glowing red eye. This made me struggle to get away even more afterwards though all my effort didn't do anything. More sharp vines wrapped around my legs as I tried to get away.

'Oh god, this must be the end of me!' My head screamed of panic, but then an ax came down and severed the vines (I had jumped out of fear) which and then it had died and the vines around my legs loosened.

"You should really be more careful." I jumped again when I heard these words spoken. I quickly looked up and saw a man with a hat on and it looked like it had a playing card in it. He had black hair and was dressed in a burgundy suit that matched his hat.

"Oh my, who are you?" I asked as I set up correctly.

**I am updating this thing yet again! I want to make it more of action, and Gore for the beginning. The other stuff will surely come later.**


	2. The Hatter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wounderland… **

_What happened last time go back to find out if you don't remember…._

Chapter 2: The Hatter

"I am the Hatter now it's only fair you tell me who you are." The man said smiling. I stood up and looked at him.

"My name is Alice…Would you mind telling me where I am?" I said looking at him cautiously.

"Well then welcome Alice, to Underland." The Hatter said still with a warm smile. I gave him and awkward look.

"Underland? What is that?" I asked confused. He gave a chuckle and then said,

"You're not from around here are you Alice?" He asked with a look of already knowing I wasn't.

"No, I'm not. I have a question." I told him still standing in the place I got up from.

"Alice your full of questions now aren't you, but we don't have time to answer them maybe you'll find the answers as we plot on the death of the Black Queen." He smiled then took ahold my arm and started leading me somewhere.

"Black Queen? We? I don't think I said I'm involved in this mess." I said as I pulled my arm out of his hand. The Hatter then turned and said,

"We're all in this war we may not want to, but we must." He walked towards me and I took a step back.

"You're Mad!" I said as continued to take steps back away from him, my back had made contact with one of the dead trees. The Hatter gave me a weird look like he didn't understand but then smile.

"Ah, Dear Alice we are all mad here. That is something you don't seem to understand now, come and join us against the Black Queen. She has meddled with our home far too much and we need as much help as we can receive." He got in front of me to where I couldn't go anywhere.

"Why do I have too, this is my dream isn't it I get to do what I want, right? Don't I control what happens in my dreams?" I asked confused as I pressed myself into the tree.

"Alice if you think this is a dream, you dead wrong this is as real as you or me for that matter. Why would you think this is a dream?" The Hatter asked as confused as I was.

"Plants don't come to life it's impossible." I said in a clear voice.

"Nothings impossible Alice, here anything is possible and perhaps where you come from also." He smiled and grabbed my arm once more and started pulling me away from the tree.

The Hatter led me through the dead, crumbling, and thick bushes. My dress had torn at the rims as it had got caught on the bushes branches. We had crossed paths with mutants of some sort, they move and looked almost like over grown snails. After our distance was far from theirs, I had turned to the Hatter.

"Hatter, what were those things?" I said looking back to the direction in which they were going.

"Ah, those are Glibbergorfs." He smiles turning his head to look at me as we walked.

"Glibbergorfs…. What a strange name." I looked forward and had seen a little hut standing on a hill enclosed by thick trees for protection I would guess. We soon had gotten an inch from it and stood there. I looked at the poorly made hut, surprised it was even standing.

**I'm stopping right there on this chapter. Tell me how you liked it please review. Do you want Chess to be a cat or a human you decide…^o^ Please include this in your review I'm taking a vote and whichever I have the most of I will do that vote. The Next Chapter The Cheshire. **


	3. The Cheshire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wounderland…..**

**It's decided…seeing as no one would review I let my friend choose you'll find out which way it went.**

**Chapter 3: Cheshire…**

We both stood there in silence.

"Excuse me, urm Hatter how do you suppose we would end up killing the Black Queen?" I asked trying to break the eerie silence.

"We don't know. That's the thing you can't tell what going to work until you do it Alice." Hatter said reaching to opening the door of the hut. I looked at him and asked,

"Is this your home? "I watched him as he opened the green painted door. He paused and still not looking back he stood in silence.

"Alice, she took it." The Hatter said without looking his head tilted towards the ground. I didn't understand at all what he meant.

"Who took it?" I asked unsure if he would answer. He stood I heard him chuckle, but then he turned it into a maniacal laugh.

"The Dammed Queen of course who else, this is just a temporary home till then. Now! Shall we go in?" He turned and smiled.

"I suppose we should…." I responded with a shrug. With that the Hatter turned the silver knob of the green door and it swung open. Both Hatter and I took our first steps in and we saw a floating teacup. I jumped back into Hatter's arms. Then a smile appeared and it was a big devious grin.

"Well….well….well, what do we have here? Hatter I don't suppose you know you're late, now do you and who might this charming lady with you?" The dark brown haired man said as he set on the table with a big catlike grin still plastered on his face. He had then hopped off the table and disappeared. I had taken a look around then took another step letting my guard down as well. Then the next thing I knew I was staring into the yellow catlike eyes not even three inches away from my face.

I stumbled backwards and Hatter caught me again.

"Urm, Hatter who is this guy?" I asked still with wide eyes. Then The Hatter looked down at me.

"His name is Cheshire, Chesh for short. There isn't a need to be afraid he's harmless. I think." Hatter said as he held me in his arms.

"Come on now Hatter, you can't continue to keep this late streak of yours." Chesh smiled his grin as he said his words. Hatter started to follow Chesh and took me with him. We were led through a long and twisted hallway with black and white tiling. We didn't stop till the maze hall stopped at an old looking door with a dark color of wood and a black knob with a white ace like on a playing card.

**Well how do you like it please review and tell me how you like it.**


	4. Tea Party of the Rebellion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wounderland! I'm STILL not getting any reviews…**

Chapter 4 Tea Party of the Rebellion

I watched as Chesh turned the knob and the door open. There sat the rabbit I saw when I came here and a mouse waiting at a table.

"HATTER YOU'RE LATE FOR TEA!" The rabbit shouted insanely as he threw a teacup toward us and I duck before it was going to hit me upside my head. I feared if it had hit I would become truly insane.

"Relax now I'm here let's start the meeting." Hatter walked over to a seat and perched at the table.

"Well come on now you can take a seat also." Chesh smiled at me as he disappeared and reappeared in his seat.

"Hatter who the heck is this girl, is she a Black Spy?" The mouse said looking quite angry while it pulled out a needle like a sword.

"No she is Alice. She will help us defeat the Black Queen." Hatter stated to the mouse.

"That's preposterous!" The little mouse protested.

"Now Alice, do take a seat." Hatter said making eye contact with me. I cautiously took the seat next to him and kept my eyes on the others.

"Hatter, we have a plan, well more like I have a plan!" Chesh smiled as he said while he didn't even touch the spoon but was just twirling his finger round and round making the spoon stir the tea.

"And what exactly is this plan of your Cheshire?" I watch as Hatter looked in Chesh's direction with quite a curious look on his face.

"How about we send Alice here, into the Black Queen's castle as a spy for us?" He smiled a big grin.

"Me, go in and do this I don't even know what I'm doing here let alone have a clue what to do!" I shouted as I stood.

"Actually Alice Chesh here has a point. You would be the most eligible as a spy for us not knowing our plans and ideas, yet being on our side. So he does have a plan and you will help us a lot. So will you please do this for the sake of Underland, even though this place is still quite alien to you? It was much better when the cursed Black Queen wasn't in rule. You might be our only hope." Hatter frowned as he looked me in the eyes with true sadness buried within the depths of his charcoal grey eyes

"Fine I'll do it, but how will I tell you want she plans to do?" I gave in not fully knowing why I did.

"I will assist in that." Chesh said in his puzzling tone.

"Yes, Cheshire hear will appear in your room at different times to collect information from you." Hatter smiled as he said this.

"How exactly can we trust this girl Hatter she might be bad luck, and what if she blows our cover?" The mouse spoke loudly and fiercely.

"Easy, we know she won't join the Black Queen intentionally. Alice is with us." Hatter's smile became more of a simple one then big.

"Hatter, can I please just ask one thing?" I asked him.

"Oh, Alice asking questions all the time as you just did but yes you may." He smiled more as he turned his attention back to me.

"What exactly am I supposed to do?" I looked at him with a strange feeling running through me when he smiled more.

"Simple, act like you're on her side." He continued to keep his eyes lain upon me.

"Ok then, I guess it won't be too hard for me." I gave him a half smile as I stood up and tucked my blonde hair behind my left ear.

"I shall take you to her castle." Cheshire said with a smile on his face also.

He disappeared then reappeared on the right side of me and grabbed my hand and in less than a second I was standing in front of a dark castle with gates that held spades on the tips of the top of the gate like daggers.

"Good luck Alice, don't let us down." Chesh gave one final psychotic looking smile and disappeared.

**Well how was? Do you like it…? WELL IF YOU DO PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! IT'S NOT TO HARD ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IT TYPE IN WORDS….AFTER YOU PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON… COME ON STOP BEING LAZY I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! YOUR WORDS COUNT!**


	5. Into Black Castle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wounderland! THANK YOU COOLVAMPGIRL FOR REVIEWING**

Chapter 5: Into Black Castle

I stood there in front of the gates of the Black Queen's castle alone. Then Knight in black armor saw me then came over to the gate and opened it.

"What is your business here Miss?" The Black Knight asked as his armor scratched and squeaked as he walked right in front of me.

"I'm here to side with The Black Queen." I said as I stood next to The Knight.

"Well then follow me." He started to lead me inside the gates. I had also done what he said and followed him to The Black Castle. We had got into the castle and he led me further into the large black stoned wall and gray marbled flooring hallways. We had then reached a room with tapestries that had a black ace on each of them hung on each side of the two door room the doors were a smoky gray. The Black Knight rose a hand and knock on the door.

"Come in!" Someone shouted from the depths of the room. The knight had opened the door and I followed him as he walked in. I saw a beautiful women setting on a marble black thrown with a white carpet leading to it on the perfectly polished wooden black floor. The Women that I assume is the Black Queen set there wearing a magnificent flowing black and grey feather dress, also a silver and ruby crown set atop her head.

"Milady we have a women here who would like to join forces with us." The Knight kneeled down beside her as I stood a yard away. She had turned her attention to me.

"And who might you be young lady?" The Black Queen asked as she stood and walked in front of me.

"My name is Alice." I said probably with a blank face. She then observed me and looked at every piece of me including the dirty dress I was wearing.

"You wear a mess, no women has the right to wear dirt." She turned her head to a neatly dressed man with chocolate brown hair and a fair body build, his skin texture was that of pasteurized milk. "Talism will you please escort this lady to get some proper clothing." She asked then turned her head back toward me. "This is Talism, he will be showing you to your room and getting you some new clothing oh and please call me Nymphadora." She said to me with a smile.

"Thank you Nymphadora." I smiled and then I was pulled out of the room by Talism. He led me to a room and left me there.

"Well that was rude." I said as I opened the door and went inside. The room was black with gray wall bordering. There was a window with wine colored curtains. The bed looked like a queen size with a burgundy confuter that was neatly applied to it and the wood of the bed was a smoky gray with black pillows that set propped up on the head board of the bed.

"Well isn't this room nice" I said to myself as I walked over to it and lain down.

"Yes I do suppose it is a nice room Alice." My eyes popped open when I heard a familiar voice.

**I'm done! Well tell me how I did on it….Who do you think the person is? The Hatter, Chesh, or someone she doesn't know? Tell me in you review please!**


	6. Checking Up on Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wounderland! The Crazy Stuff just gets CRAZIER this next coming one is going to be a chapter from Hatter's POV!**

Chapter 6: Checking Up on Me?

I had set up on the bed to see who it was and there stood both Hatter and Chesh in the room

"What are you doing here so soon?" I asked confused as I turned my gaze permanently over to them.

"We simply just came to check up on you Alice, to make sure you're unharmed." The Hatter smiled happily.  
>"And to make sure you got in." Chesh smirked.<p>

"Well I'm just fine, thank you. Though I guess I appreciate you doing so." I smiled back, but it quickly faded when Cheshire said what he did.

"Cheshire, let's go back before we get Alice in trouble." Hatter stated as he turned his attention to Chesh.

"Yes, indeed we shall. We wouldn't want Alice to get her pretty little head chopped off now would we?" He responded with his trademark smile.

"Certainly not, that is why I'm saying lets go." Hatter said getting a touch of irritancy in his voice.

"Well then we shall go." Chesh said while he grabbed ahold of Hatter's sleeve.

"Farwell Alice." They both said in harmony then they had both disappeared. This left me utterly alone in the very confortable regal room. I had gotten bored, so I moved off the bed and explored further into the still strange room. I found other clothing and some ruby jewelry which looked very elegant. I then heard a knock on the door. I had walked over and opened the door and there stood another stranger, she was wearing a silver dress and had dark curly brown hair.

"Who are you?" I asked curious to who she really was.

"I am a servant of the Black Queen and she has ordered me to take you to the royal bathing room." She said robotically.

"Oh ok then." I stood there waiting to be led to it and as I waited she had started walking and I followed.

She had led me to a door made out of what looked like onyx and she had opened it for me and in there was bathroom utilities made out of silver and platinum. The servant had left the room and I walked over to the tub which already had steaming water in it.

**This is where I stop! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	7. MAD Hatter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wounderland! I'm still not getting many Reviews… What am I doing wrong? Is it because Alice in Wounderland isn't popular anymore or is it because of the title of the FanFic. You tell me… Whats on you mind, why do you think I'm not getting many reviews?**

Chapter 7: MAD Hatter [the title says everything]

I set there next too Cheshire as I felt the spiders of guilt crawling around inside of me.

"Chesh, do you really think your idea of leaving Alice with the Black Queen was such a good idea?" I asked him in an almost worried voice.

"She'll be fine Hatter; it's only been an hour." He stated as he just simply sipped on his tea.

"She might get harmed or worse turn to the Black Queen's side; she's just a girl Cheshire." I said frantically.

"Yes, I know but Alice only a mere stranger to us." He purred almost catlike through his teeth.

"That's a very unorganized prospective of her Chesh she could be the one to save Underland!" I shouted aggressively nearly knocking my teacup of the round meeting table.

"A puny girl like her, ha I think not. Alice has no chance of making it and plus it shouldn't matter much." He said as he stirred his spoon in his tea nonchalantly with his power.

"That's you Chesh, but I'm worried. She may not be safe long if they figure out that the rebellion is using her as a spy." I said as I was attempting to cool down after what he said.

"Oh, don't make such a big deal out of her, I'm not." Chesh simply smirked

"I've had enough Cheshire you are really pissing me off!" My hand curled up in a fist as I yelled at him.

"My point is haven't you even considered that if you worry about her bad things will most defiantly happen? You keep this up and Alice might be sent to execution."

"I've decided that I'm not going to worry about it, instead I'm going to do something about it. I'm going to disguise myself and even if I don't, the thoughtless Black winch wouldn't think twice that I could be a spy." I smiled at myself in satisfaction.

"Are you mad?" Chesh asked me as he gave me a look of questioning.

"Of Course, they don't call me Mad Hatter for nothing." I smiled as I prepared myself for my own journey, which would take at least two days or more of walking on foot.

**Done! How did I do? Give me an Extra detailed review please! **


	8. Unexpected Turn of Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wounderland! Another Chapter and I'm going to keep on until I finish.**

Chapter 8: Unexpected Turn of Events

I stepped out of the tub after taking that long relaxing bath; I had started to put on the clothing that was set out for me. I had finished and walked over to a mirror, the clothing was a silver night gown and it felt like it was made out of cotton. I opened the door to walk out into the hall and my path crossed with the Black Queen's.

"Hello Alice, well don't you look nice in that gown. Do you like it?" The Queen smiled as she asked.

"Yes, thank you for letting me borrow it Nymphadora, it feels confortable to me." I returned a small smile. I really don't see why they wanted to kill her; she seems like the sanest person I've met in this loony asylum 

"That's great you feel that way towards the gown because it's now yours. So, Alice where do you come from and how did you get here?" She said with a look of kindness. 

"Well it's kind of hard to believe but, I fell through a hole and ended up here." I answered with a straight face.

"A hole, you mean to say you come from the Upperland?" Nymphadora's kind expression faded into a frown.

"If that's what you call my home then I guess." I shrugged.

"Alice, I'm sorry but you can no longer serve to be on my side. A ledged said that a girl from the Upperland would come and put a stop to whatever actions that are being done, GUARDS!" She yelled like a banshee. Then not even ten seconds after she yelled five armored knights showed up and I was surrounded by them, with no escape.

That was when they carried me off to the dungeons, we arrived at a steel bolted door and one of the knights opened it. The door had led down a small crooked stair case to the cement, which they dragged me down to a cell and threw me in. I landed onto the cold floor on my hands and knees scrapping them in the process.

**DING FRIES ARE DONE! SORRY THIS CHAPTER HAS CAME TO IT'S END AND YOU WILL HAVE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE!**


	9. Hatter's Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice, Hatter, or Wounderland…or anything else….Except the idea of the FanFic…**

Chapter 9: Hatter's Plan

I had reached the Black Queen's castle. I stood like a blemish on our once great Underland, standing broadly and menacing, like blade cutting into the sky though with its sharp pointed tower tops. I walked in a well-paced manor to the darkly painted dagger gates and as expected, there stood an armored heavily in black, knight.

"State your business." The heap of metal bellowed in a rough voice, it echoed through the helmet and out the grates of the faceless mask.

"Umm, yes my good knight, I'm here to serve my great Black Queen. I'm quite an excellent Hatter, in fact that is the very reason they call me." I paused for a dramatic effect. "The Mad Hatter, at my Queen's service." I announced to the armored man with a quick, but courteous bow and tip of my hat.

"You may enter…" The Knight said, then the gates had automatically opened and I entered with an elegant step. The man escorted me to the front doors and opened it while I went in. When I entered I saw two single filed lines of women dressed in maid uniforms of black.

"Follow us sir!" The maids said all together, yet almost mechanically. I simply nodded and followed their line's lead. We worked our way down the well-polished ashen colored marble floored halls. We had reached a gray door decorated with a tapestry on each of a spade, the doors budged open to the Queen's thrown room.

"Ah, the Mad Hatter, what is this special occasion in which you are visiting me for?" The Witch Queen said in a half seducing, half demonic fashion.

"I'm here to serve you my Queen." I walked towards her sure of what I was doing. "I traveled four days to do so." I placed a fake smile on my face.

"Oh, such a long travel for me, really?" She smiled as she beckoned me further with her hand. "Come closer, Hatter." She spat out my title with evil in her eyes. My eyes widened and I went to run_. __**How, she knew my plan!**_"Get Him!" The witch screeched at the top of her lungs. Her men ran in fast and I was quickly grabbed and sustained. "Now bring him to me servants" She smiled at her maids as they walked me towards her still in perfect suite, zombie like and with no emotion. "Nice try Mad Hatter, but I'm not as stupid as you believe. I have a spy amongst you and your rebellion, don't think I don't know you sent that Alice!" The Queen glared at me with these words spoken. She stood from her thrown and clacked her high heeled feet over towards my holding spot.

I smiled knowing I was caught red hatted,

"Well spied you witch, did you not think I would get you back for what you did to our home! Not only my home, but our righteous White Queen!" My smile turned into a hideous glare. She continued her smile and laughed,

"Righteous goody two shoes, oh too bad for her she is dead now. Girls, take this Mad Hatter to the dungeons with Alice." The Queen walked to her thrown a perched herself in it.

"Yes, Milady!" They spoke together as they all turned and carried me off.

"You'll pay for this BLACK WITCH!" I yelled hatefully as her servant held onto me tight.

We were again in the hall and I was using my strength to try to get away, but no use there were to many maids and they were strong. The dungeon's door was soon opened and I was thrown into a cell with cold floors.

**This chapter has ended, please Review….I beg of you!**


End file.
